Biology YUCK!
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch hates Biology
1. Biology :(

"Ponch, are you coming? Or are you skipping class?" asked Erik, Ponch's best friend. They were both Sophomores at Poly High.

"I'll be there in a second Erik," Ponch replied reaching into his locker again to grab out his Biology textbook.

"I can't wait for school to be over. I hate Biology."

"Well, I hear Chemistry is worse, so you should be happy your only doing Biology this year," Erik said smiling at his best friend who now looked like he wanted to die.

"Why did you have to remind me we have a different type of Science to learn next year?" he asked.

"Well it can't be that bad," Erik replied.

"What do you mean it can't be that bad? It's worse than Biology it has to be terrible," Ponch said. Erik laughed.

"Ponch, your hilarious, could you just relax a little. You don't have to worry about next year yet, you just started your sophomore year last week," He said.

"I think I'll die before class starts, then I won't have to see Mr. Getraer. He's a mean teacher," Ponch said.

"Oh he's not that bad, you just always end up getting on his nerves. If you keep quiet during class this time, maybe he won't send you to Mr. Singleton's office again." Ponch rolled his eyes.

"If I keep quiet he'll find some other reason to send me there. He just hates me." Ponch said. Then saw Joe Getraer (a senior in high school, and Mr. Getraer's son) walking by to get to his class.

"I don't like this, it seems like the Getraer family is all over here, and none of them like me."

"Oh Ponch don't be silly of course they like you," Erik said.

"Sure they do," Ponch replied sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe they don't like you all the time, but they like you sometimes."

"Don't make me laugh no one here likes me. Well I guess you do."

"Yeah, and also there is a large group of girls around here that would love to be dating you."

"Ok, well like I've said before Erik, my parents won't let me start dating anyone until my Junior year."

"Yeah ok, well have you decided which girl you like best yet?"

"No, probably Amber she's the coolest of them all. She brings me food every Wednesday and she seems to understand me better than the other girls do, they just think I'm hot they don't care about my personality or anything. Amber thinks I'm cute and funny. She also feels bad for me when I have to go to Biology," Ponch said then he and Erik walked into the class room.

"Hello Poncherello."

"Hi Mr. Getraer nice to see you again." Ponch said with a nervous smile, then he walked to the back of the room to sit at his desk.

 _Authors note: Getraer's dad probably wasn't a Biology teacher, and I'm putting some of the other characters from CHiPs into this story( I don't think they went to the same school as Ponch though, but for this story they will. Except Jon, I know for sure he went to school in Wyoming, so he will not be in this story.)_


	2. After class

"Ponch, you ok?" Erik asked.

"I'm fine why?" Ponch replied.

"You fell asleep during biology a few times today. Mr. Getraer said he'd rather have you asleep then disrupting class, so he just let you sleep. That means I have to help you with our upcoming test."

"Oh that, I forgot we had a test coming up," Ponch replied then smiled.

"Maybe he'll let me sleep through that too," Erik laughed,

"I seriously doubt it, keep dreaming Poncherello," he said. Ponch just smiled at his best friend then got up to leave the room.

"Thanks for getting me up, I wouldn't wanna miss history class," Ponch said with a smile.

"You only wanna go to that class because Amber will be there," Erik said. Ponch smiled nervously,

"How come you know everything I'm thinking?"

"We have been best friends since preschool Ponch, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Really?" Ponch asked playfully being surprised. Erik just smiled at Ponch. Then Barry Baricza and Jeb Turner two Juniors came over to talk to them.

"Hey, Ponch, I heard about what happened in Biology. Mr. Getraer is really upset with you for sleeping," Bear said looking at Erik.

"Yeah, I know he's upset, but thankfully he wasn't upset enough to send me to the office." Ponch replied. Bear turned to look at Ponch then smiled,

"Sorry, I was looking at the wrong guy," He said.

"It happens a lot; Its kinda funny how much me and Erik look alike you'd think we were twins," Ponch said.

Then they all laughed and walked off to class. The only way you really could tell the two apart was Erik was a worrier and Ponch was care than that they were pretty much twins. It freaked some people out at school. Mainly because they were not even related.


	3. Going to Erik's house

"Hey, Ponch, do you wanna study together tonight? My parents are gone, I can just come over to your place," Erik asked.

"Sure, I guess I do need your help with Biology anyway," Ponch replied. Then Gene Fritz the most popular Sophomore in the high school came running over.

"Hey Ponch, why aren't you doing football this year?" he asked.

"I never do football Fritz. Erik does though, and he decided not to do it this year because his parents are too busy to make it to the games, and he wants them to be able to see him play," Ponch replied. Fritz smiled at Ponch, then looked over at Erik.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Ponch on the team last year, I forgot he was the one that wanted to do it, but then decided watching the games and yelling at the referees was more fun than playing in the game because they can't punish you for that," Fritz said. Ponch smiled nervously,

"Oh you remember that?"

"How could I forget it was hilarious, you made everyone on the team happy because those referees sucked, and when you pointed out their mistakes they actually got frustrated and started to do better as the game went on," Fritz replied.

"Well, sadly I won't really be at most of the games this year. My mother decided she'd like to see me in a play so I tried out for the Snow white musical, and got the part of the prince. Every girl wanted to be Snow white as soon as they found out who played the prince, and sadly only one girl got the part," Ponch said pretending to feel bad for the other girls, he even made a sad face and pretended to wipe away a tear. Then he smiled,

"Thankfully the girl that got the part was Amber James," he said. Erik and Fritz rolled their eyes.

"If you really like her that much ask her out on a date," Fritz said.

"He can't, his parents won't let him do anything like that until his junior year. They said until he's a junior dating doesn't really matter."

"Wow, I'd hate that if I were you Ponch. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't dating Maryssa," Fritz replied.

"Oh I don't mind too much, I mean Erik isn't even dating anyone yet so why should I start? I wanna make sure he's happy before I go off and find a girl of my own. Besides most of the time dating in high school doesn't do anything for you, you normally end up with someone else anyway," Ponch replied.

"Wow, you are more crazy then I thought," Fritz said then walked away.

"I don't think that sounds crazy do you?" Ponch asked. Erik smiled,

"Surprisingly it doesn't sound to crazy. Most of the time you have the craziest things to say, but this sounded like what a normal person would say."

"Thanks, Erik, you're the best," Ponch replied. Not sure he quite understood what Erik meant by what he just said. Then they left the school and started to go home.


	4. Bullied

"Erik, can we stop by the pet store real quick?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if that dog was still there."

"Ponch, your parents already told you no to getting a dog."

"That was 2 years ago," Ponch said.

"Sorry, Ponch, I don't think going there is the best Idea for you. Besides you still have a few turtles," Erik reminded him. Ponch got a huge smile on his face.

"You're right, and they are easier to take care of," he said then walked a little faster to get home.

"Ponch slow down please, I'm tired," Erik said.

"Ok," Ponch replied, then they noticed Donald (Don) Peterson ( A Senior at Poly high, he was a bully) was walking not to far behind them.

"Let's hurry up Erik; I don't like Don following us," Ponch whispered. Erik just looked back, and then whispered to Ponch,

"Let's pretend we don't know he's there."

"How can we do that? You just looked back at him," Ponch said. Erik wasn't sure how to respond to that, and then Don caught up to them.

"Hi, Poncherello, I heard you fell asleep during Biology."

"How'd you find that out?" Ponch asked nervously.

"Word spreads fast through that school. You should know that by now. You're the most popular trouble maker there."

"Well, I know that," Ponch replied rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No, I was rolling them because I like to do that," Ponch said sarcastically.

"Of course I rolled my eyes at you, who else would I roll my eyes at?" he said a few seconds later.

"Ponch, be quiet, we don't need to get into a fight today," Erik whispered.

"Yeah listen to your friend Poncherello. You don't need to get into a fight, you already know I'm gonna win." Ponch rolled his eyes again,

"I highly doubt that," He said quietly, then turned and looked at Erik.

"Let's go home," He said, he and Erik started to walk away, but Don was really mad at Ponch.

"You shouldn't talk to upperclassmen that way Poncherello!" he yelled.

"Oh what ever if you don't like it go cry to your momma!" Ponch yelled back. Don was furious he ran over and tackled Ponch and started beating on him.

"Hey get off!" Ponch yelled. Don ignored him. Erik tried to pull Don off of Ponch, but Don just pushed Erik aside. (Don was a pretty strong guy he was on the football team, and he lifted to most weights.) He picked Ponch up by the throat and tossed him aside, onto the sidewalk. Ponch tried to get up, but then Don came over and continued to beat on him. A few minutes later Don left. Ponch was lying on the sidewalk motionless, Erik rushed over to him.

"Ponch! Ponch can you hear me?" he said panicked.

"Ponch, I'm gonna take you home," Erik said and then started to lift him up. He did it slowly just in case if Ponch was conscious he didn't wanna put him in too much pain. He was on his way home when he realized Amber's house was really close by so he decided to go there.


	5. IDK isn't an answer for your test

The next day Ponch was fine, so he went to school, but he was being kinda quiet.

"Ponch are you ok?"

"Erik, ya know you ask me that question all the time."

"Well if you were more careful maybe I wouldn't have to ask it so much," he replied, then Amber walked over.

"Hi, Ponch, I'm happy you could make it to school today. I was pretty worried about you yesterday."

"You were?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I love you Ponch, I can't wait until next year."

"Next year? What's next year?" Ponch asked.

"You can start dating then silly," Amber said with a smile. Ponch smiled back.

"Oh yeah," he replied as Amber walked away he just looked at her and smiled.

"Ponch, you are so in love with her that you get nervous around her," Erik said half laughing. Ponch didn't respond.

"Come on its time for class." Erik said dragging Ponch to class.

 _Meanwhile later…._

It was almost time for Biology,

"Wow time really is flying by today," Ponch said.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Erik replied.

"I don't wanna go to Biology," Ponch said.

"You never do," Erik replied.

"True," Ponch said then grabbed out his textbook from his locker.

"Let's go Ponch," Erik said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Any questions before we begin our test?" Mr. Getraer asked. Ponch's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Poncherello."

"Can I sleep during the test? Biology makes me feel sick," Ponch asked.

"No you cannot fall asleep during this test," Mr. Getraer replied. Ponch looked sad. Then Mr. Getraer started to pass around papers for the test.

"Enjoy your test Poncherello I hope you pass," he said.

"I hate Biology," Ponch said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Biology…YUCK," Ponch said. Mr. Getraer laughed.

"Don't worry Poncherello, Chemistry isn't any better in fact when you start that, then you'll wish you were doing Biology again," He said. Ponch didn't look very happy in fact he looked really annoyed.

"Ponch its ok, this isn't that bad," Erik whispered. Ponch rolled his eyes and wished he was somewhere else.

"Ok you may begin your tests," Mr. Getraer said. Ponch smiled, 'the sooner I get this done the sooner I can leave.' He thought. So every question he didn't know the answer to or he didn't feel like answering he wrote down **IDK.**

"I'm all done Mr. Getraer," Ponch said happily.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Ponch can we talk about that test?" Mr. Getraer asked a few days later.

"Yeah sure, did I do well?"

"You barely answered the questions."

"I wrote down an answer to each question," Ponch said with a smile.

"Yeah about that, IDK is not an answer to a Biology question especially not in a test." Mr. Getraer said. Ponch just smiled at him,

"Sorry, I thought it was good enough." He replied. Mr. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Let my skip Biology," Ponch said happily. Mr. Getraer closed his eyes for a minute and said a quick prayer so that he wouldn't strangle his student.

"This is gonna be along year," he said.

THE

END


End file.
